Sablier du Temps
by Mellyna Yanou
Summary: Chapitre 2... chapitre martyrisant... pas de résumé sinon ça casse le suspens. Reviews onegai ! shonen ai en évolution NOTE POUR LA RENTREE...
1. Coule Coule Sable doré

Titre : Sablier du Temps

Auteur : Mellyna Yanou

Genre : Un peu angoissant mais ça sera pour la fin... sinon, fantastique (mais c'est bien Saiyuki, de toute façon)... pas grand-chose à dire en fait.

Base : Gensomaden Saiyuki Saisons 1 et 2

Disclaimer : Tous les nouveaux personnages sont à moi... y en a que deux ou trois, mais au moins ils sont à moi !

Sages paroles de môa : C'est peut-être un thème qui a souvent été repris, repassé, exploré à fond, mais je n'hésite pas du tout à m'y lancer, au risque peut-être de paraître en train de plagier... ce qui serait tout à fait involontaire.

Résumé : On pourrait dire que c'est une suite du Pantin... on ne retrouve pas les persos de cette fanfic, mais il y a autre chose, des petites allusions... enfin bon, vous verrez ! Donc, la Sanzo Party fait escale dans un village. C'est de là que tout va commencer ! Pour les résumés, mention peu mieux faire ou...

**Gojyo** : ... mention tu ferais mieux de renoncer.

**Mellyna** : Ai-je précisé que comme d'habitude, c'est Gojyô qui se prendra le plus gros des problèmes ? Hum ?

**Gojyo** (se la ferme...)

Couple : J'en sais rien ! Je sais même pas si ça sera shonen ai ou pas ! Vlan ! Comme ça pas de problèmes !

* * *

**Sablier du Temps**

**Prologue : Et coule... coule... le sable d'or...**

Une main blanche comme de la porcelaine fit un geste dans le vague qui retourna une énième fois, flottant dans l'air, l'imposante structure de verre dont les fines poussières dorées captaient avidement le moindre rayon lumineux de ce soleil qu'on ne voyait jamais... présent, mais jamais visible.

_Comme le temps..._ songea la propriétaire de la main.

Un temps qui s'écoule aussi vite et aussi lentement que les minuscules grains de lumière qui diffusaient autour d'eux une atmosphère mielleuse, parfois ambrée.

Si _vite_... cinq siècles passés, rien n'a pu être vu, et maintenant... ? Personne ne pourra le voir... la voir... cette perfection dans le mélange des races. C'est dommage...

Si _lentement_... l'ennui gagne peu à peu le Ciel... déteignant manifestement sur les mortels, au vu des spécimens particulièrement blasés par la vie que l'on pouvait trouvait ci bas.

Si _vite_... l'étranglement de la courbe de verre, trop large, laisse s'enfuir trop facilement une quantité non négligeable de poussières par seconde. Filant entre les doigts comme l'eau du bassin...

Si _lentement_... chaque particule... une à une... l'une à la suite de l'autre, sans se presser, profitant des secondes pour glisser le long de la paroi translucide, comme pour s'attarder à admirer le paysage de l'« extérieur »...un peu comme les dieux. Si éternels, immortels, laissant couler la vie à son gré... de préférence, le plus lentement possible... et regarder en bas, ce qui s'y passe.

Encore un tour... la vague dorée de sable s'abîma sur la voûte froide, puis sembla fondre comme neige au soleil pour passer plus facilement dans l'autre compartiment, et se préparer à un deuxième tour.

_« Frustrant, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Le visage blanc comme neige se détourna de sa contemplation, et sa réflexion...

_« Ces grains de sable savent très bien qu'un jour ou l'autre tu céderas finalement à leur demande... ils veulent rejoindre l'autre côté. Tu peux les en empêcher, les clouer sur place, mais il faudra bien qu'un jour tu retournes le sablier. »_

Un autre tour... elle pouvait entendre le chuchotement de jouissance des particules à l'idée de rejoindre leurs congénères.

_« C'est comme pour eux... tu connais leur avenir, à chacun d'entre eux, on essaye de pimenter le jeu pour retarder l'échéance, mais il faut admettre que l'inévitable nous rattrape toujours, un jour ou l'autre. »_

Elle sourit.

_« Alors pourquoi t'acharnes-tu autant ?_ s'enquit-elle.

_- Par simple curiosité, ma chère... simple et toute bête curiosité..._

_- Dis-moi laquelle... »_

La déesse décroisa ses longues et fines jambes pour les recroiser dans un sens plus confortable, plus provoquant aussi comme à son habitude, ajoutant avec un sourire malicieux :

_« Savoir comment le destin s'y prend pour rattraper le temps perdu... »_

_Si c'était vrai !_ songea son interlocutrice, le regard à présent fixé sur les ondes cristallines courrant à la surface du bassin de lotus. _Si vraiment on pouvait rattraper le temps perdu..._

_« Tu en doutes toujours autant ? _devina Kanzeon.

_- Quand je pourrais, moi, rattraper celui que j'ai perdu en cinq cents ans ?_

_- Pour le moment, l'occasion ne sait pas encore présentée..._

_- Dis plutôt que tu n'en sais absolument rien, répliqua la jeune femme. Tu n'avais même pas prévu que je viendrais mettre la zizanie dans l'histoire ! Avoue-le, je t'ai prise de court, comment peux-tu..._

_- Eh ! Quand l'information manque, la femme use de son intuition ! _s'exclama la déesse, sur la défensive, mais appréciant visiblement l'échange.

_- Si tu le dis... »_

Cet éternel tour...

_« C'est ce qui s'appelle remuer le couteau dans la plaie, Yanou. »_

Yanou haussa négligemment les épaules, faisant luire à nouveaux ces reflets, éclairs cuivrés et grenat qui avaient tant fait défaut au Tenkai durant un demi millénaire. Une flamme tout jeune, vivace, avec assez d'énergie pour refaire le monde, bien cachée sous ce masque de fragilité de porcelaine qui l'habillait alliée à un assemblage de voiles bleu nuit, augmentant encore plus le contraste. Kanzeon se surprit à sourire, alors qu'elle se souvenait en même temps avec amertume que cette vulnérabilité n'était pas tellement un leurre.

_« Tu caches bien ton jeu, il n'empêche... »_

L'esprit de flammes se retourna, sans comprendre.

_« Le rapport ?_

_- Aucun... ou presque, va savoir !_

_- Kanzeon, je déteste quand tu t'y mets de la sorte. Vas jusqu'au fond de tes pensées ou vraiment on croira les rumeurs qui circulent au Tenkai ces derniers temps, »_ soupira Yanou.

Elle replongea dans son admiration inexpliquée pour les ondes créées par les végétaux en suspension sur l'eau, dissimulant au mieux un léger sourire en coin quand, piquée dans sa curiosité, Kanzeon se redressa de son siège.

_« Quelles rumeurs ?_

_- Comme quoi tu deviendrais sénile... c'est vrai qu'avec l'âge, on a plus vraiment toute sa tête plus d'une minute complète._

_- Ouh... je ne m'en fais pas... »_ lança-t-elle sans se vexer,_ « celui qui devrait s'inquiéter de ses rides, c'est bien ce vieux croûton ! »_

Jiroushin qui passait par-là pour remplir de saké les coupelles vides, faillit s'étrangler... il ouvrit la bouche pour s'indigner de l'insulte, mais s'en dissuada aussi rapidement. A quoi bon ? Ce serait toujours le même refrain. Il se figea un instant, prenant peu à peu conscience de ce qui arrivait réellement.

Oui, la vie n'est qu'un refrain...

A nous d'en changer les couplets, les vers, les rimes,

Et les caler entre quelques phrases rengaines.

Ce refrain nous l'avons imposé aux autres

Comme les autres l'ont imposé à notre vie.

Il faut endosser cette responsabilité

D'avoir déjà tout tracer de la vie des autres.

Il faut savoir agrémenter cette éternelle répétition

En créant de nouvelles possibilités

Pour un même chemin.

En Haut ou en Bas...

La Chose est commune.

Le Divin s'ennuie ferme, pestant contre la platitude de leur vie, jalousant l'en Bas

Le Mortel ressasse les jours meilleurs et révolus, rêvant d'un avenir en Haut.

Rien ne pourrait nous satisfaire... d'en Haut ou d'en Bas.

_« Et alors Jiroushin, nos gorges crient à la sécheresse ! Qu'attends-tu enfin ? »_

Comme brusquement réveillé, Jiroushin balbutia quelque excuse et combla le creux des coupelles...

_« Kanzeon Bosatzu... ?_

_- Moui... ? _répondit le bodhisattva d'un air las.

_- Quand comptez-vous vous mêler encore de leur vie ? »_

Regards entendus et complices, sourires en coin échangés avec amusement.

_« Tiens donc... te voilà enfin intéressé, je me trompe ?_

_- Non... enfin si... en fait... »_

Yanou éclata de rire.

_« Ce n'est pas grave... chacun ces distractions... y en a des pires. »_

_Et il y a ceux qui n'en ont pas..._ Elle eut un pincement au cœur en observant plus loin vers le bord du bassin, de l'autre côté, un regard creux... l'or avait terni finalement. Elle se souvenait parfaitement des jours où il tentait d'échapper au manque d'humour (voir l'absence complète d'humour) des serviteurs, ou essayait d'approcher la demeure du neveu du bodhisattva pour retrouver en cachette _Sans-Nom_. Et si tout rentrait dans l'ordre ? La vie au Tenkai reprendrait son cours normal, là où elle avait été stoppée... en plein élan... alors qu'elle devenait enfin intéressante pour tous. Rattraper... tout ce temps... ?

_« Finalement, tu as peut-être raison... »_

Elle soupira...

_« Peut-être qu'il est possible de rattraper le temps perdu... on verra bien. »_

Satisfaite, Kanzeon se replongea dans la lecture de son journal... puis elle jeta un coup d'œil à la surface translucide, elle sourit.

_« Tiens, je viens d'avoir une idée... un peu différente des précédentes..._

_- Je ne demande qu'à voir ! »_

Coule...

Coule...

Autant que tu le souhaites

Aussi vite que tu le peux

Aussi lentement que tu le veux

La vie finira bien un jour.

Coule...

Coule...

Le sable d'or finira bien par s'éroder.

Coule...

Fuis...

Tout a une fin...

Tout à une suite.

**

* * *

**

**A suivre !!!**

Bon j'ai mis le prologue maintenant pour ne pas oublier quand je reviendrai dans quelques mois, que j'ai une suite à faire.

Elle se situe, je l'ai dit, après le Pantin, mais je la mets avant la fin, parce qu'en fait on n'a pas vraiment le besoin urgent de la lire, même si elle me paraît quand même importante. C'est pour le copyright...

**Gojyo** : T'inquiète, de ce que m'a dit Hakkaï, y a que toi pour avoir des idées pareilles...

**Mellyna** : Hakkaï ? Et ben, il me déçoit, je ne le savais pas mouchard... j'en découvre des tonnes sur nos bisho en ce moment... des traits de caractères ignorés jusqu'à présents !

C'est court je sais, mais bon... c'était comment ? Chipe très lentement et discrètement à la Miss Tigresse Flojiro sa pancarte "Attention : reviews obligatoires"


	2. Irémédiable routine

Titre : Sablier du Temps

Auteur : Mellyna Yanou

Genre : Un peu angoissant mais ça sera pour la fin... sinon, fantastique (mais c'est bien Saiyuki, de toute façon)... pas grand-chose à dire en fait. Shonen ai à la fin ?

Base : Gensomaden Saiyuki Saisons 1 et 2

Disclaimer : Finalement il n'y aura qu'un seul personnage à moi… et non, ce n'est pas de la self insertion… non mais !

Sages paroles de môa : Ben… suis pas fière de moi, là… je dois bosser et je sors un chapitre. Honte à moi… sinon, toujours la même chose, sorte de séquelle du Pantin.

Résumé : Allez Boum ! Soyons sympa, on va vous donner une partie infime de résumé… Sanzo et Cie dans une auberge. Voilà !... Quoi « c'est tout ? » ? Vous attendiez plus ? Hey ! C'est plus un résumé, c'est toute l'histoire, là… soyez raisonnables pour une fois, vaut mieux lire et reviewer…

**Gojyo** : Peut-être qu'avec des compliments OU des menaces, elle tuera son projet dans l'œuf…

**Mellyna** : Désolée Gojyo… non même pas désolée. Il est déjà sorti de son œuf !

**Sanzo :** C'est bon, il est petit… il ne se débattra pas trop… /sort son flingue/

**Mellyna** : Nooooooon !!! Pas mon poulain !!!!

Couple : Ben, je crois qu'à force de voir des yaoi hintés, je sens que je vais en faire de même. C'est bon SeaGull-Chan, je crois que tu peux lire, y a pas de self-insertion…

Gros délire à la fin… et réponses aux reviews maintenant.

**Flojiro**… allez, sois sympa… refile-moi ta pancarte ! Et… et… et je te promets de ne pas mettre de pièges la prochaine fois condamne la trappe juste sous le tapis Voilà c'est fait !!!

Kanzeon ne manigance quasiment rien… ou presque, c'était un événement purement fortuit dont elle va profiter un max… moi aussi d'ailleurs… donc pour te rassurer **SeaGull**, pas de self insertion… et rien que pour t'embêter : YAOI HINTE !!! Tralalalalèreuh !

**… …**

**Sablier du Temps**

**Chapitre 1**

« _Na ! Sanzo…_

- _Un plat par personne, baka saru…_ coupa sèchement le bonze, anticipant la question.

- _Demo… Sanzo, c'est pas juste !_

- _T'en n'as pas marre de passer ta vie à bouffer, estomac sur pattes ?_ railla le rouquin.

- _Urusei erokappa ! »_

Goku serra son poing, se voulant menaçant, n'intimidant point du tout notre kappa national qui continuait ses provocations.

_« Toi tu passes ta vie à tourner autour des filles…_

- _J'n'emmerde pas mon monde à gémir de faim en tout cas ! »_

Soudain l'éventail de papier s'abattit avec toute la légèreté et la grâce dont était capable le bonze.

_« Itteeeeeeee !_

- _On ne gueule pas à table… et pas la peine de geindre, il n'y aura pas de deuxième plat. »_

Goku se renfrogna, s'enfonça dans son siège et croisa les bras.

_« C'est pas juste n'empêche… _bouda-t-il.

- _Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous attarder dans ce village…_ expliqua calmement l'ancien humain. _Il nous faut en plus voyager de nuit. Donc plus vite nous partirons, plus tôt nous arriverons à la prochaine étape. »_

Cette décision fut prise quelques heures plus tôt, alors qu'ils approchaient enfin de la limite d'une zone particulièrement agitée. Une sorte de guerre civile qui ne les concernait absolument pas, avait pris forme, et vu les évènements passés qui l'avaient provoquée, cela allait être plus que violent… et long. Plus question de perdre du temps là-bas ! Ils avaient déjà passé pas moins d'une semaine dans cette région à faire l'aller et retour entre une folle et un fou. Peut-être que certains en avaient appris un peu plus sur leur passé ou sur ce que les dieux racontaient depuis qu'ils avaient fourré leur nez dans ce voyage… Sanzo s'en fichait royalement.

Finalement une serveuse vint leur apporter la commande, souriante et charmante comme toutes celles de l'auberge, mais bizarrement Gojyo n'eut même pas son réflexe de séducteur… peut-être un peu trop pensif depuis deux jours, et les provocations n'étaient que pure routine… en parlant de routine, Goku s'était définitivement tu, et ne cherchait même pas à chaparder dans l'assiette du métis. Sanzo, fermé comme à son habitude, ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ce silence exceptionnel, l'ayant sûrement trop espéré. Quant à Hakkaï, notant ce changement radical tant dans l'entrain de la pseudo discussion, la fréquence des répliques et le silence qui régnait à table, ne put que sourire doucement. Il remarquait ce petit changement chez son ancien colocataire… non pas qu'il était affecté par quelque chose – dont il se doutait d'ailleurs – juste un peu déboussolé. Après les trois dieux guerriers qui semblaient en savoir long sur eux, une autre personne lui avait peut-être révélé autre chose de plus explicite. Le temps le dira… Seul Hakuryu ne dérogeait à ses habitudes, guettant la moindre inattention du kappa pour fondre sur son assiette… seulement aucune exclamation… pas de représailles… il s'en lassa et préféra se contenter de ce que lui donnait son maître.

Au bout d'une heure, le repas se termina tout aussi silencieusement. On grogna, on bailla, on se leva... on sourit, on se leva… on s'étira nonchalamment, on alluma une autre clope, on grogna après la bestiole… on paya, on plia le journal, on écrasa la cigarette, on se leva…

_« Ikuso… »_

Un autre refrain… ce n'était même plus un ordre, juste une réplique comme une autre à laquelle ils s'étaient habitués. Plus ou moins opérationnel, chacun suivit la forme beige sortir de l'auberge, l'un somnolant ne pensant plus du tout à son estomac qui continuait de réclamer son dû, l'autre les mains dans les poches fumant machinalement une cigarette qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir sortie du paquet (paquet dont il avait oublié jusqu'à l'existence), le dernier observant le spectacle lent, calme, silencieux, mais tendu, qui se déroulait devant lui. La nuit promettait d'être très peu mouvementée… trop peu probablement. Hakkaï soupira discrètement… l'aurait-il fait fort, personne ne l'aurait remarqué.

A peine eut-il touché le siège arrière, Goku s'endormit profondément… l'inaction le fatiguait plus que les combats à répétition. Pour la première fois depuis quelques temps, ils allaient passer une nuit calme et reposante si la chance leur souriait. Toujours à l'arrière, Gojyo alluma une énième cigarette. Devant, Hakkaï s'installa au volant, Sanzo grogna une quelconque menace à l'intention du kappa sur le moindre bruit qu'il aurait le malheur d'émettre.

Un miracle en appelant un autre, le temps fut clément durant la nuit, l'atmosphère resta cependant assez tendue. Décidément, c'était la nuit de tous les records. Pas d'attaques youkai, pas de dispute entre les deux spécimens, pas de hurlements d'honorable bonze ni de détonations inutiles… seuls les ronflements de Goku meublaient. Sanzo se paya le luxe de fermer les yeux quelques minutes, profitant un maximum de cette providentielle panne de routine. De son côté, le métis martyrisait vainement ses méninges à s'imaginer sa vie, leur vie, si rien de tout ceci n'était arrivé… pas de Cho Gonou à l'agonie, donc très certainement mort… donc pas de k'so bozou avec un singe, à la recherche d'un assassin… pas de voyage vers l'Ouest, en tout cas pour lui… juste son appart, seul. Donc à l'encontre de tout ce qu'elle lui avait expliqué… c'est vrai, cette histoire n'avait tenu qu'à un fil. Il aurait suffi que Gojyo continuât sa partie de cartes… quand se serait-elle terminée au juste ? Très tard… ou trop tôt le matin ? D'ici-là, la suite aurait-elle pu continuer comme elle s'était déroulée trois ans plus tôt ? Drôle de sentiment… comme si imaginer la suite sans Hakkaï était impensable, presque effrayant. En tout cas une chose n'aurait pas changé… mais en était-il bien sûr ?

_« Tout est lié… même si cela ne se voit pas… en cherchant bien… »_

Ce fut sur cette dernière pensée qu'il s'endormit lui aussi.

**……**

La première chose que le quatuor entendit à leur réveil quasi synchrone, fut la plainte déchirante de l'estomac de Goku… voyant les sourcils du bonze froncer dangereusement, Goku se mit en tête de se justifier avec ferveur… au moins ceci ne changerait jamais. Du moins chacun l'espérait (même si Sanzo se répétait sans cesse qu'il serait beaucoup mieux sans eux) après quelques jours plutôt étranges.

Peu avant le lever du soleil, la jeep s'était arrêtée près d'un petit bois, le temps pour le chauffeur de se reposer au moins une heure, puis il avait repris la route… personne n'avait ouvert l'œil.

A présent ils roulaient en direction du village le plus proche. Comme si la tension de la veille n'eut jamais lieu, les deux zouaves reprirent de plus belle leurs disputes, ponctuées par les (fréquentes) détonations ou les claquements du harisen qui se révélèrent totalement inefficaces avec eux…

Peut-être trop empressés de reprendre le cours normal des choses…

**… …**

_« Dis Sanzo…_

_- Maximum une heure dans cette auberge,_ grogna le moine.

_- Non… je parlais pas de ça… tu crois que ça va durer combien de temps là-bas ? _s'enquit timidement Goku. »

Une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix ? Tiens… un autre ?

_« Qu'est-ce qu'on en sait… ?_

_- Mais… elle a dit que ça allait être super violent…_ ajouta-t-il.

- _Nyooooo… le saru s'inquiète pour une fille… trop kawai !!!! »_

Gojyo bien entendu…

_« La ferme, cafard rouge !!! »_

La question surprit néanmoins… dans une ultime tentative de prouver à la face du monde qu'il ne s'attacherait toujours pas, et surtout pas cette fois, le métis l'avait raillé… mais cela sonnait quand même faux. _Bakaaaa… c'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité, maintenant !_

_« Si cela peut te rassurer, _répondit Hakkai arrangeant comme d'habitude_, rappelle-toi de ce qu'elle a dit… »_

Goku réfléchit un moment.

_« Qu'elle irait chercher son père, c'est ça ? »_

L'ancien humain hocha la tête. Gojyo ricana sans le vouloir…

_« Ben quoi ?_ s'offensa à peine le plus jeune. _Elle a été sympa, j'ne vois pas c'qui dérange !_

_- A part quand elle a essayé de nous flinguer… et on a presque réussi à se débarrasser de Sanzo…_

_- Répète un peu pour voir_… lança le moine, pointant son flingue vers le kappa, sans daigner lever les yeux de son journal.

_- Avec plaisir…_

_- Puis-je prendre votre commande, messieurs ?_ demanda aimablement une voix. »

Le petit-déjeuner se passa sans… grands événements marquants… juste des insultes, des hurlements, des détonations… autant la tension de la veille était flagrante, autant la routine commençait à taper sur le système de plus d'un. Mais bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui avait pu être aussi différent que les autres fois où ils se heurtaient aux sbires de Gyumao… ou ceux des trois _kamis_ ? Peut-être le fait que justement, ce n'était pas à cause de ceux qui tentaient de ressusciter le démon…

**… …**

_« Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?_ demanda le kappa au bout d'un long moment de silence.

_- Il va falloir reprendre des provisions,_ informa Hakkai. »

Sanzo lui tendit la carte de la trinité…

_« Eh, Hakkai ! Je viens aussi !!_ s'enthousiasma Goku.

_- Si tu veux…_

_- Pas question de céder aux moindres plaintes du saru,_ menaça le moine.

_- Oh, pas de panique… »_

Le youkai aux yeux verts se leva, accompagné d'un singe surexcité de pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes, Gojyo se leva voulant prendre l'air… et peut-être reprendre ses habitudes. Sanzo resta dans la salle commune avec son journal…

… …

_« Nee oni-chan… j'ai perdu mon chat… »_

Gojyo fit brusquement volte-face… pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un gamin d'une dizaine d'années, pas plus haut que trois pommes… les yeux d'un bleu si clair qu'ils en paraissaient transparents.

_« Nani ?_

_- J'ai perdu mon chat… tu l'aurais pas vu, oni-chan ? »_

Le métis écrasa sa cigarette sur le sol. Le garçon regarda le mégot d'un air réprobateur.

_« C'est pas bon pour la santé de fumer… »_

Il sentit un sourire railleur se former avant qu'il ne réponde au gosse.

_« Encore moins pour un gamin de se promener dans les petites rues… occupe-toi plutôt de ça._

_- J'habite le village… tu n'as pas vu un chat gris ? »_

Décidément… les gosses n'étaient pas son fort. Il s'attendait presque à voir des youkai se ruer sur eux d'une seconde à l'autre. Alors autant se débarrasser de lui le plus vite possible.

_« Désolé gamin… des chats blancs, noirs, mais pas gris. »_

L'enfant eut l'air plus que déçu, voire inquiet.

_« Dis oni-chan… tu peux pas m'aider à le retrouver ?_

_- J'suis occupé, ça se voit pas ?_ lança Gojyo en allumant une autre cigarette. _Si t'habites le coin, y a bien des gens qui pourront t'aider. »_

Il haussa les épaules, vaincu, tourna les talons et quitta la rue. Gojyo guetta un moment le moindre mouvement, des fois que les youkai attendaient une autre occasion, puis ne voyant rien arriver, il se re-concentra sur sa clope.

_« Ces gamins… »_

**… …**

_« Goku…_ soupira l'ancien humain.

_- Allez Hakkai, onegaaaaiiii…_

_- Nous ne pouvons pas prendre plus que ce que nous pouvons porter. Alors sois raisonnable. »_

Dépité, Goku reposa le carton de nikuman, sous le regard ahuri du commerçant qui se demandait comment un gamin aurait pu ingurgiter cette quantité de nourriture… _« Juste au cas où »_ avait dit le plus jeune… Quand tout fut régler, le duo reprit la route de l'auberge…

Ils discutaient encore des événements précédents, quand Hakkai percuta un enfant qui se retrouva le derrière à terre. Le youkai aux yeux verts posa ses affaires à terre et s'empressa d'aider le garçon à se relever. Il failli lui lâcher la main quand il aperçut la transparence de ses yeux… comme l'eau ou le verre.

_« Rien de casser ?_

_- Non… ça va… je ne regardais où j'allais c'est de ma faute,_ s'excusa l'enfant.

_- Ce n'est pas grave… où courrais-tu ainsi ?_

_- Je… je cherche mon chat… il est tout gris… vous ne l'avez pas vu ? »_

Ils secouèrent la tête.

_« Nous aimerions bien t'aider mais nous sommes juste de passage et un peu pressé._

_- T'as bien des amis pour chercher avec toi !_ ajouta Goku. »

Il approuva lentement du chef… puis s'en alla, continuant de chercher et d'interroger les passants.

_« Le village n'est pas très grand, il le retrouvera rapidement, à moins que le fugueur ne soit allé dans les bois. »_

Goku acquiesça, puis ils reprirent leur chemin. Au point de rendez-vous, ils trouvèrent Gojyo en train de se « disputer » avec Hakuryu, tandis que Sanzo attentait patiemment (?) le retour des autres… ou plutôt sur le bord de la crise de hurlements, au vu de la veine qui pulsait dangereusement sur sa tempe. Avec un dernier cri de dédain, le dragon prit de nouveau sa forme de jeep. Goku entreprit de raconter avec entrain qu'ils avaient rencontré un garçon aux yeux très clairs, qui cherchait son chat. Gojyo rata une bouffée de cigarette et s'étrangla avec, tandis que Sanzo fronçait les sourcils… manifestement tous l'avaient vu. Avec un petit rire, Hakkai appliqua à son ami une claque sur le dos pour le décoincer un peu. _Mouais… l'avait peut-être raison le mioche._

_« On y va… et sans traîner !_ ordonna Sanzo en s'installant à côté du conducteur »

Il était vraiment temps de briser une bonne fois pour toute cette routine… la jeep s'engouffra dans la forêt jouxtant le village.

**… …**

_« Vous ne m'avez pas répondu tout à l'heure… vous avez vu mon chat ?_

_- Quoi t'es encore là le mioche !!!_ s'exclama Gojyo alors que la voiture freina brusquement en faisant crisser les pneus.

_- Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question… c'est très impoli… votre mère ne vous a jamais appris la politesse ?_ s'enquit l'enfant. »

Un sourire bien innocent étira ses lèvres, accompagnant un regard un peu trop adulte pour un gamin d'à peine douze ans… peut-être même moins… dix ans. Ses yeux clairs renvoyaient au centuple la vive lumière des phares. N'ayant toujours pas de réponse, il finit par sursauter légèrement, comme se souvenant d'un détail évident.

_« Oh, mais c'est vrai… après tout ce n'était pas votre véritable mère, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être n'a-t-elle pas jugé utile et important de vous inculquer les ruses de la vie, puisqu'elle comptait vous l'ôter… »_

L'enfant inclina la tête, l'air moqueur… ou sadique… effaçant définitivement l'aura d'innocente qui semblait l'entourer deux secondes plus tôt. Gojyo frissonna malgré lui… ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on faisait allusion à son passé pour le déstabiliser, mais là ce fut comme la goutte qui fit déborder le vase… un gamin en plus !

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_ grogna Sanzo »

Mais de toutes façons, la réponse revenait toujours… kami ou youkai…

_« Rien de plus élémentaire… tout simplement ce que mes prédécesseurs ont toujours tenté de faire._

_- Bah voyons… et tu crois que tu es celui qui y arrivera ?_ railla le bonze.

_- C'est très mal de sous-estimer un enfant… ça pourrait le blesser ! Il faut toujours croire en ses capacités. On ne vous a jamais parlé de ça ?_

_- C'est du délire…_ marmonna le métis. _V'là qu'un gosse qui devrait encore se promener dans les jupes de sa mère, nous fait gratos des cours de morale ! Hoi, sensei, t'as pas autre chose à nous apprendre ? »_

Hakkai, qui n'avait rien depuis le début (tout comme Goku d'ailleurs… ce qui était plutôt étrange), secoua doucement la tête…

_« Gojyo… ce n'est pas qu'un enfant…_

_- Ça merci, j'avais deviné !_

_- Alors évite de le provoquer, s'il te plait… on ne sait pas ce dont il est capable, surtout s'il tient à s'emparer du sutra. »_

L'enfant ne départit ni de son sourire, ni de son air mi angélique mi démoniaque… Sanzo le mit en joue.

_« Avant que je ne t'envoie sous terre… c'est pour qui ? Les dieux, ou l'inconscient ? »_

Il éclata de rire, comme si les paroles du moine furent la meilleure blague de tous les temps. Il se redressa, un peu plus sérieux.

_« Vous voulez savoir de quoi je suis capable ? »_

L'enfant rassembla ses mains comme pour protéger d'un vent inexistant, une flamme fragile invisible. Une lueur rouge orangée se forma au creux de ses mains, puis enfla pour en être presque aveuglante, reflétée par ses pupilles claires.

_« Mon nom est Nashi… et je vais vous faire connaître l'Enfer… »_

**… …**

**A suivre !!!** Je suis (absolument pas) désolée de la quantité d'ellipse que je vous ai refourguée ! Mais reviewez quand même… hein ?

Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir vous raconter ? Ah oui… je voulais laisser le meilleur pour la fin, mais je ne résiste pas à l'envie de me fiche de la poire de Gojyo qui n'a pas arrêté de me faire… enfin bon ! Voilà ce qui se passe quand Sanzô lit le journal qu'il ne faut jamais laisser à la portée de Mellyna (Jedi cinglée de son état) qui tombe sur une annonce dans la rubrique des célibataires.

Si, si… j'te jure que ça coïncide parfaitement !

**Sanzo** : Si tu le dis… /continue de lire le journal/

Attends tu vas voir… /attrape Gojyo au passage/ Hé Gojyo ! Tu te sens vraiment seul ?

**Gojyo** : Nani ?? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

Je te demande si tu te sens vraiment seul au point de passer une annonce dans le Rubrique « Célibataires Libres et Solitaires »… remarquez au passage la logique implacable du titre… et sa pertinence.

**Gojyo** : N… N'importe quoi !! Je suis très bien en célibataire !!!

Ah ouais ???!! Attends une seconde ! Tu me permets ? s'empare de la page incriminée Alors, qu'avons-nous là ?? Hum… ah oui… tu te répètes parfois, tu sais ça ? Tenez, écoutez tous ça ! « Longs cheveux couleur du couchant – abandonne la poésie Kappa – apparence vraiment attirante… blablabla… on passe ça… ah ! Goku, écoute… Aime les animaux et surtout embêter les baka saru… /coup d'œil au kappa/

**Gojyo** : QUOI ??????!!!!

Oh allez… fais pas l'ignorant, je sais très bien que c'est toi !

**Hakkai** : Tu te sens vraiment aussi seul ?

**Gojyo** : JE N'AI JAMAIS PASSE D'ANNONCE DANS FICHU JOURNAL !!!!

/air déçu/ T'es sûr ? Ooh… c'est dommage pour ma copine, elle s'en réjouissait d'avance… elle va avoir le cœur brisé… T'es messant ! C'est décidé, tu souffriras dans cette fanfic !

Hé ! Kanzeon ! ça n'a pas marché aujourd'hui ton coup… faudra trouver autre chose qu'une annonce pour le caser… même avec Tisha, ça a fait chou blanc…

/voit du coin de l'œil la lance du Shakujou arriver droit sur elle/ Décidément c'est devenu une habitude…

/mate la rébellion d'un coup d'invocation de Touda/

/coma/

/remercie Tsuzuki/ Bon… ben, sayonara minna san ! Et passez par la review (obligatoire)… si, si !


	3. Welcome into Hell

Titre : Sablier du Temps

Auteur : Mellyna Yanou

Genre : Un peu angoissant, fantastique (mais c'est bien Saiyuki, de toute façon)… pas grand-chose à dire en fait. Shonen ai en évolution.

Base : Gensomaden Saiyuki Saisons 1 et 2

Disclaimer : Finalement il n'y aura qu'un seul personnage à moi… et non, ce n'est pas de la self insertion… non mais !

Blabla ultra spécial sur presque rien : Soyons brèves… j'ai rien à dire !

Résumé : De nouveau concise… « BIENVENU(E)S EN ENFEEEEEEER ! JE SUIS SANS PITIEEEEEEEEEE ! VIERINDJ ! » (phonétiquement parlant) /beuglement à la Warcraft 2, avis aux amateurs/

Couple : Niahaha ! J'ai trouvé deux couples ! Youhou ! Mon premier vrai shonen ai !

RAR :

**Natalia**, tiens ? T'as perdu ton chat toi aussi ? Ben ce faux gamin, n'est pas si faux que ça… et c'est vrai que c'te fic est très zarbi… je me demande toujours ce que je fais avec une histoire pareille… je sais même pas comment ça va se finir ! OUUUUUUIIIIIIN ! Merci pour les encouragements.

Et puis pour notre Princesse aux Camélias, ma **Tsubaki Hime** qui nous fait de merveilleuses fanfictions de Yami no Matsuei, qui a réussi à me faire pleurer (! Un exploit, je vous dis), et bien voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaira autant que les autres chapitres.

**… …**

**Sablier du Temps**

**Chapitre 2 : Welcome into Hell** (1)

_« Mon nom est Nashi… et je vais vous faire connaître l'Enfer… »_

Un vent glacial se leva brusquement, les giflant tous à l'exception de l'enfant. La force fut telle qu'ils furent contraints de se pencher vers l'avant, essayant de ne pas se faire happer par la mini tornade que le dénommé Nashi avait provoqué. Entre temps, la lumière se fit plus intense, rayonnant puissamment, à la limite du supportable. Baissant sa garde, Sanzo délaissa leur jeune ennemi pour se protéger les yeux du vent qui soulevait toute la poussière du monde (sans doute trouvait-il la forêt un peu trop poussiéreuse) et de la cécité due à une exposition prolongée à une lumière aveuglante. Chacun fit de même… puis eurent l'impression que le bruit épouvantable de l'ouragan diminuait… comme si sa source avait été mise sous cloche.

La tourmente cessa soudain… les branches cessèrent de s'agitaient au point de s'arracher, le mur de poussières retomba… un silence de mort s'abattit sur cette partie de la forêt. Goku haletait… tentant vainement de reprendre sa respiration, un peu sonné de la bourrasque qu'ils venaient tous d'essuyer… n'entendant que son souffle entrecoupé et désordonné, il eut un peu honte d'être essoufflé alors qu'eux non… il ne percevait vraiment que sa propre respiration… pourtant il ne s'était pas retrouvé seul, ils étaient à côté de lui ! Il avait cette désagréable sensation d'être enfermé et un sentiment d'étouffement prit la suite.

_« Sanzo ? »_

Même sa voix résonnait ! Il était devenu sourd ou quoi ? Comme s'il s'était bouché les oreilles et qu'il criait à tue-tête… hésitant, il se précipita vers le moine qui affichait un air plutôt… désorienté. Le nez du saru rencontra douloureusement et violement une surface froide et dure, son front et sa mâchoire suivirent le mouvement craquant légèrement l'un après l'autre. Il gémit en reculant, de nouveau sonné, incrédule. Une main massant son nez endolori, une autre devant lui, il sentit un mur un peu concave (vers l'arrière… euh non, désolé, petit parasitage de mes cours d'anatomie… n'empêche que…) vers lui d'abord, puis convexe en remontant plus haut dans l'air. Il sentit ce mur tout autour de lui… il était effectivement enfermé… mais dans quoi ? Il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres et vit qu'eux aussi découvraient lentement leur prison… plus ou moins calmement. Goku martela le mur invisible, mais le son se répercuta sur toute la surface qui l'entourait, s'amplifiant considérablement… rien ne sortait. Son regard vola au-dessus de lui et écarquilla les yeux… non seulement ils étaient enfermés, mais en plus dans une sorte de sablier.

« _Pu… c'est quoi ce délire !_ marmonna le sang-mêlé._ »_

Quelque chose lui tomba sur la tête… loin d'être, à son avis, un morceau du ciel qui s'était fortuitement détaché de la voûte céleste (je sais… faut que j'arrête avec Astérix)… le son ressemblait à celui de la pluie, mais sans l'eau… ce quelque chose s'infiltra sournoisement sous son col, en petits grains. Il leva la tête… et s'étrangla avec une poignée de sable. _Du sable ?_ Il s'écarta du filet doré en se secouant.

_« Eh ben… v'là autre chose… »_

Oui… décidément il n'avait jamais eu de chance dès qu'il rencontrait un gamin…

_« Comment trouvez-vous votre abri ?_ s'enquit presque sincèrement une voix qui n'avait absolument pas manqué.  
_- Omae…  
__- Tutut… pas de vulgarités devant un enfant, monsieur le moine !_ gronda-t-il. _»_

Gojyo réprima un rire… d'accord, il n'avait pas du tout entendu la réponse de Sanzo (apparemment il les avait isolés tout en leur « permettant » de l'entendre) mais à la réaction du pseudo gamin, il la devinait trop facilement.

_« Ooh… et puis Goku… ce n'est pas la peine de hurler, car à part te rendre sourd, personne ne t'entendra… sauf moi bien sûr. »_

Gojyo se tourna vers le singe qui afficha un air vraiment malheureux.

_« Ch'… »_

Avec humeur Gojyo entreprit d'éviter de s'enfoncer un peu plus chaque seconde dans la masse de sable qui poursuivait sa chute. Il chercha Hakkaï et le trouva quelques mètres derrière lui, tenant Hakuryu hors des chutes sableuses. Le youkai aux yeux verts fronçait les sourcils, les yeux rivés sur le niveau qui montait à grande vitesse.

_« Bien… je crois que maintenant que tout le monde est à sa place, nous pouvons commencer ! Au fait, monsieur le moine, évitez de tirer sur le verre, il est incassable et ça risquerait de ricocher… »_

N'écoutant guère les avertissements (pourtant forts utiles) de l'enfant, Sanzo tira dans toutes les directions… certaines balles furent comme aspirées à l'impact, d'autres ricochèrent effectivement… le bonze eut juste le temps de s'écarter pour les éviter… les projectiles s'enfoncèrent dans la terre.

_« Ahlala… pourquoi n'écoutons jamais les plus jeunes ?_ soupira Nashi en secouant la tête. _J'espère que vous avez de grandes capacités en apnée et que votre esprit est fort, sans quoi… »_

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens… il eut un sourire amusé… et les chutes de sables redoublèrent d'intensité. Du coin de l'œil, le métis aperçut le dragon blanc étirer son long comme pour pousser un petit cri de détresse…

Autant la semaine d'avant il y avait eu un moyen de s'échapper… autant dans le cas présent, c'était impossible. D'ailleurs, cette situation ne leur était pas si étrangère… un mauvais souvenir refit surface quand il vit Hakkaï placer un bouclier au-dessus de lui comme protection provisoire.

_« T'en fais toujours trop ! Je fais minable à côté… »_

_Mouais… mais c'est pas le moment de s'en rappeler…_ Nashi se posta devant le tabou, les mains croisées dans le dos, son sourire innocent toujours fiché.

_« Mais si… mais si… c'est le moment adéquat pour s'en rappeler !  
__- Qu… »_

Manifestement le gamin était télépathe, ou alors il avait pensé à voix haute.

_« Mais oui, je suis bien télépathe… »_

Le sable leur arrivait au cou, bientôt sur le point de les ensevelir… mais il n'y avait pas de prince youkai pour les sortir de ce pétrin.

_« J'aimerais jouer… un jeu de mémoire… le premier qui trouve la règle du jeu aura gagné… »_

A mesure que le sable rejoignait le sommet de sa tête, Hakkai se sentit comme engourdi, attiré vers le fond… il avait arrêté le champ un peu plus tôt, serrant contre lui Hakuryu qui émettait régulièrement des cris aigus chaque fois que du sable lui tombait peu gracieusement sur sa petite tête blanche (ah… c'est dit ! Trop mignon ce dragon !). _Et toi ? De quoi veux-tu te souvenir ? Hum ?_ Il serra les dents, résistant à l'engourdissement… en vain. L'obscurité eut raison d'eux petit à petit. (2)

**… …**

_Une dernière motte de terre finit de recouvrir la petite boîte en carton déjà ensevelie par une grande quantité de terre. De ses mains aux ongles noircis, le jeune garçon aplanit avec application la petite pyramide terreuse. Lorsqu'il eut fini, du dos de la main il essuya de son front la sueur. Puis il considéra son travail, toujours à genoux._

_« Nee, Aniki… pourquoi on meurt ? s'enquit-il brusquement. »_

_Ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette question, le jeune homme debout derrière l'enfant, resta longtemps silencieux. Que répondre à un garçon de dix ans ? Une réponse qui parut absurde lui vint à l'esprit…_

_« Pour laisser la place aux autres personnes qui viendront après… »_

_Le garçon renifla, méfiant._

_« Et si personne ne vient ? »_

_Le jeune homme allait répliquer, lorsqu'il comprit la gravité de son explication…_

_« Il y a toujours quelqu'un…  
__- Même si on ne meurt pas ?  
__- Même si on ne meurt pas… parce qu'on finit toujours par mourir un jour. »_

_Long silence… peut-être était-ce trop spirituel pour que l'enfant en saisisse toute l'importance._

_« C'est un… équilibre ? C'est ça ? »_

_Le grand frère fronça les sourcils, presque stupéfait par la vivacité d'esprit de son cadet._

_« Ouais… un équilibre comme tu dis… une vie pour une autre… »_

_Une vie pour une autre… le garçon frissonna malgré lui en regardant la tombe improvisée. Et lui, avait-il aussi laissé la place à un autre futur oiseau ?_

_« C'est pour ça que la vieille de l'autre jour a dit que c'était un signe quand sa fille a eu son garçon le jour de la mort de son mari ? »_

_Jien tiqua… "Pas faux ça", songea-t-il. Il vit son demi-frère baisser le regard vers le sol._

_« Tu… tu crois que si je meurs, un autre garçon viendra prendre ma place ? Et… et comme ça Maman sera un peu plus heureuse ? hésita l'enfant. »_

_Cette phrase lui déchira presque le cœur. Jien ne sut quoi dire face à tant de lucidité… il sentit par contre une colère sourde mêlée à de la tristesse, monter en lui, comme de la lave._

_Personne ! Non, personne ne pourrait remplacer, prendre la place de son gaki de petit frère ! Et ceci, il faudrait que les gens s'y fassent, bon gré mal gré._

_« Baka… grogna-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux rouge sang de son jeune frère. Il n'est pas question que je supporte un autre frère, encore moins s'il doit te ressembler ! Une calamité par vie ! »_

_D'abord surpris Gojyo resta muet… son frère ne voulait donc pas le remplacer ? Pourtant Dieu seul sait qu'il lui causait bien des soucis avec les gens du village. Il s'en fichait ? Il sourit, heureux…_

_« Et si c'était une fille ?  
__- Je l'étrangle sur place ! »_

_Ils éclatèrent de rire…_

**… …**

_Des pleurs… encore et toujours ses pleurs… ils lui lacéraient le cœur. Oui, il avait un cœur… Des gémissements, des plaintes… des insultes même… lui brisaient l'âme… Oui, il avait une âme… malgré ce que pouvaient dire les mauvaises langues. Un cœur, une âme… qui pouvaient pleurer malgré lui… pleurer rouge… le Rouge de la Honte et du Sacrilège. Des larmes comme celles qu'il faisait couler depuis sa naissance. Des larmes comme les siennes… mais des larmes écarlates… carmines comme ces trois filets qui glissaient le long de sa joue balafrée._

_Et il attendait, attendait… attendant avec résignation que l'arme s'abatte, achève le travail… qu'elle ne l'ait pas défiguré pour rien. Il se sentait… calme, apaisé, presque heureux d'avoir la possibilité d'alléger au moins une âme, enfin… Peut-être lui donnait-on une nouvelle chance de rendre heureux quelqu'un… quelqu'un qui avait souffert… qu'il avait fait souffrir par sa seule existence._

_« Tu… tu crois que si je meurs, un autre garçon viendra prendre ma place ? Et… et comme ça Maman sera un peu plus heureuse ? »_

_Avait-il demandé un jour à son grand frère, alors qu'ils débattaient du pourquoi de la Mort._

_« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on meurt ?  
__- Pour laisser la place au autres qui viendront.  
__- Et si on ne meurt pas ?  
__- On finit toujours par mourir… »_

_Evidence effrayante… il avait frissonné ce jour-là. L'humanité est destinée à quitter la Terre… un jour ou l'autre. On lui donnait donc une occasion… pourquoi ne pas la saisir ? Après tout, s'il n'était pas destiné à quitter le monde ce jour même, quelque chose viendrait l'en empêcher. Quelque chose… ou quelqu'un. Et en attendant, il ferma les yeux, même s'il se sentait enfin utile. Il ne voulait pas les voir… ces yeux… dont les larmes auraient pu abreuver un village entier tant elles avaient été versées. Il ne voulait pas voir ses yeux… ce gouffre de désespoir… il en serait terrifié… il ne voulait pas montrer qu'il avait peur. Non, il n'avait pas peur._

_Il sourit…_ (3)

**… …**

(1) J'adore les voix de l'extension de _Warcraft 2 Beyond the Dark Portal_… surtout ce que disent les personnages au-delà du quatrième clic !  
(2) Dodo… il est 00h48, mes yeux se ferment tout seuls… je sens que cette partie a été un peu influencée par cet état de somnolence…  
(3) O.o j'en reviens pas que j'ai pu écrire ça… en plus j'ai fini… /se traîne difficilement à terre/ Finiiiiiiiiiii…

**… …**

Je ne me suis pas encore remise de mon acquisition de Salty Dogs III… j'en bave encore… /jette un coup d'œil à une discussion MSN/ Au moins je ne suis pas la seule J'ai fait un wallpaper de Gojyo avec ça, il a fait fureur sur 20six.fr… le kappa est à tomber par terre. Et je ne vous parle pas de Kougaiji… ça va toujours miss Flo ?

**Gojyo** : Raaaah ! Dégage de là ! Tu salis ton clavier en plus !

**Sanzo** : Et en quoi ça te dérange ?

**Gojyo** : Depuis qu'elle a refilé Kenren à je ne sais qui, elle se rabat sur moi question rangement… #

Bon ben c'est fini pour ce chapitre, la suite dans… euh… j'espère que vous êtes de nature patiente ! La deuxième moitié du chapitre est pas mal centrée sur Gojyo, c'est le premier cas qui m'est venu à l'esprit et puis je trouvais qu'il était plus facile de commencer par lui. Je ne sais pas où tous ces passages introspectifs vont m'entraîner, mais j'espère que ce sera acceptable.

Par contre j'ai un véritable problème avec Hakkaï parce que l'épisode (ou les épisodes) se focalisant sur son passé dans un orphelinat… ben… comment dire ? C'est sur le troisième DVD de la saison 2 et je n'ai pu avoir que les deux premiers… Raaaaah ! Si je tenais ce type ! Remarque plaisante, dans peu de temps il entrera en médecine, donc je sens qu'il va être harcelé par la Reine Rouge que je suis… car maintenant, on me nomme _Markab, la Reine Rouge !_ MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Désolée… petit trip sur le forum de Tatooine (site sur SW) et chtit pub pour ma pov' fic orpheline sur SW.

Bon je me casse, je vous embête assez comme ça !


	4. NOTES

**Salut à tous !**

**Avec cette rentrée qui s'annonce plutôt… énervante, je me dois de vous annoncer que je vais devoir cesser toute activité de scribe. Toutes mes fanfics et fictions seront en suspens, sauf quelques unes, mais cela restera à voir. Voici la liste des fanfictions qui seront laissées de côté :**

OoOoOooooOoOoO

**Saiyuki**

**Le Pantin** ça fait un an qu'il attend d'être fini, mais j'ai pas pu… il me plait de moins en moins et avec la perte des chapitres ce sera difficile. Au plus tard, je le clôturerai en juillet 2006.

**Flammes d'un destin** il reste un one-shot à écrire j'avais déjà changé la donne et supprimer le shonen ai prévu, et j'aime encore moins ce que je vais devoir écrire. C'est trop mièvre… il sera terminé en même temps que le Pantin.

**Sablier du Temps** je l'avais oublié celui-là… surtout que je bloquais sérieusement sur l'intrigue et me demandais si j'allais pousser un peu plus loin le lien avec le Pantin ou si j'en restais là. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

**Elle cherche, elle courre, elle va…** je ne l'ai commencé que sur Word… c'est la réponse au défi n°16 de The Koruni… je m'excuse de n'avoir pas posté le premier chapitre rapidement. Mais je vous promets que je vous livrerai une belle réponse au défi !

**Rien ne va plus** Tuez-moi si vous voulez, je ne vous en voudrai pas ! Je sais j'ai des délais qui dépassent l'entendement, même une tortue en rougirait mais c'est comme ça. Je me suis fourvoyée et j'ai commencé plein de trucs en même temps. Je vous prierai d'attendre un peu… merci.

J'avais dans l'idée de faire deux petits one-shot… sur un épisode de Reloaded concernant Goku (du style This Guys) ; et un one-shot marrant qui sera une surprise… celui-ci je ne sais pas si je pourrai le terminer… peut-être juste avant la rentrée.

OoOoOooooOoOoO

**Yami no Matsuei**

**Liens qui nous unissent** # tombe à terre et s'incline # Désolée ma Shinshin ! Tu n'as pas eu à corriger ma fanfic depuis des lustres, pardon ! Mais celle-là aussi je l'avais zappée ! Les malheurs de Hind ne sont pas terminés, loin de là… faut pas croire, hein ? Le chapitre est bientôt terminé… je pense même le couper en deux si ça dépasse douze pages.

OoOoOooooOoOoO

**Card Captor Sakura**

**Le Jugement des Etoiles** je suis impardonnable, je sais ! Non seulement je refais TOUTE la fanfic mais en plus j'avance pas… c'est pas un monde ça ? Pareil, il vous faudra attendre juin ou juillet pour qu'il revive… gomen.

**Rien ne va plus** je sais… j'ai posté dans les deux catégories… je ne mettrai que les chapitres déjà écrits…

OoOoOooooOoOoO

**Weiss Kreuz**

**Poursuites** je vais vous dégoutter : Il y a très peu de chapitres et je vous laisse en plan avec le premier. Na ! Si vous pouviez attendre quelques mois, ce serait sympa.

OoOoOooooOoOoO

**Lord of the Rings**

**Le Départ** après un troisième où il ne se passe strictement RIEN d'intéressant, voici une période où il n'y aura rien… strictement rien. Même pendant tout le mois que j'ai passé à Constantine, j'ai pas écrit grand-chose, c'est incroyable… il me reste beaucoup de pages à taper, donc en juin je reprendrai.

**Mille et Une Façons** Comment bousiller LOTR en une gaffe… ou quand un battement d'aile à Lille peut provoquer une catastrophe en Australie… on le leur souhaite pas. C'est sur papier virtuel… mais j'ai pas fini les cinquante premiers conseils.

**La Prophétie des Auriels** AU du Départ, qui ne prendra vie que lorsque le Départ aura bien avancé… on attend un peu ?

OoOoOooooOoOoO

**Warcraft : Beyond The Dark Portal**

**« Pas encore de titre** **»** Un truc que j'ai commencé depuis trois ans… c'est une mise en scène du scénario de Warcraft II et de son extension… un trip qui m'est venu comme ça…

OoOoOooooOoOoO

**Harry Potter**

**Et Pourtant** et si… moi aussi j'ai été frappée par la vague de potterfictions… c'n'est pas un monde ? Je trouve qu'en peu de temps j'ai bien avancé dans les chapitres, le découpage est assez simple… mais je vais devoir couper sur ce rebondissement du chapitre quatre. On se retrouve en juin ? Surtout parce que je ne sais absolument pas quoi mettre dans le chapitre cinq. Mais je suis sûre qu'avec la sortie du prochain film, la mémoire me reviendra.

OoOoOooooOoOoO

**Animorphs**

**Plus Jamais Seuls** un léger détournement d'intrigue… une AU de AU de AU… supprimé, rebooté, réécrit… tout ce que vous voulez. Disons que j'ai pris Star Wars, Star Gate et Animorphs, que je les ai mélangés, que j'ai ajouté des trucs à moi et que ça donnera une version des Fondateurs (expliqué plus tard).

OoOoOooooOoOoO

**Star Wars/Star Gate**

**Les Fondateurs** série d'une bonne dizaine de fanfictions dont l'écriture a quand même avancée… surtout la partie cross-over avec Star Gate. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez toujours voir Némésis… mais ça va être supprimé quand j'aurai commencé par le… commencement.

OoOoOooooOoOoO

Je crois que c'est tout… au fait même si c'est suspendu, rien ne vous empêche de lire et de laisser un commentaire, car même si je ne poste plus, je lis quand même, hein ?

OoOoOooooOoOoO

Au niveau des fictions… je ne sais pas si je vais mettre les infos ici… non allez, si ça vous intéresse allez sur sur mon profil (même pseudo).

Allez, à la revoyure ! Bonne rentrée et bonne année d'études !

**Jedi-ement, Mellyna Yanou**


End file.
